


Irresistible 1

by MajesticSerendipity



Series: Irresistible [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, emison
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticSerendipity/pseuds/MajesticSerendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are expected to meet their best mates outside Ali's house, to travel to school, but instead they (emison) end up having sex, due to alisons unrelenting sexual desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible 1

"Ali, can I borrow some clothes, please?" she says stepping out of the shower. "Of course you can Em" she projects her voice into the bathroom. She walks out of the bathroom in a soft white towel, thinking about the day ahead, she was sure she had a English test today, she huffed realising she had not done any revising last night, due to an extremely distracting blonde. She found her way between her legs, and teased her until she begged, finally after hours of begging she made her core explode into the most earth shattering orgasm she had ever received, god that women knew how to turn her to jelly.

Alison’s eye’s couldn’t help but follow the brunette from the very second she stepped out of the bathroom, she was wrapped in a just a towel, she walked sexily over to the closet and began looking at the clothes. God everything about her is sexy. She just exudes sexuality when she’s alone with Alison. Or maybe that is the only time she allows herself the pleasure of indulging herself in everything that is Emily Fields. Lately Em was a bit like a forbidden fruit, only something to be touched and eaten in secrecy. They weren’t ready yet to tell their friends of their relationship, but sometimes she couldn’t help but be jealous when other girls stared at what is hers. She felt wet trickle between her legs as she contently observes her brunette. It was only one month ago, they made it official, and called Emily her girlfriend, since then she struggled keeping her hands off Em. She desperately desires to make up for every lost minute, and be all over her all the time, sometimes she just wants to take her in the middle of school, not caring who might catch them, in the bathroom stalls. Emily is hers and occasionally, when unwanted wandering gazes stumble all over the brunette, she feels the need to claim her and announce her possession. Her eye’s feasted on Emily’s ass as she bent down to pick up an item of clothing that conveniently fell from the rail. God that bottom is….christ she just needs to take her now, she really cant wait, Em’s just too hot for words. Her wetness considerably increases as she absorbs everything into her mind that is Emily Fields.

Emily searches through Alison’s clothes, hoping to find something similar to her attire, suddenly she could feel Alison gazing towards her, Emily is sure she is tracing every curve of her body, stopping at her hips, outlining her delectable toned derrière, and sweeping down her long athletic legs. She knew she should of left that skirt on the floor. Understanding she needs some chance of studying, she realises that she should pick the clothes promptly before Alison’s pounces on her, she mindlessly picks out the nearest outfit.’I’m so going to fail the test’ she thinks. Before she has time to turn to face Ali, she is directly behind her, breathing seductively into her ear “You smell soo…nice" tingles radiate throughout Emily’s body, her mind melts, god she has no chance to resist this women, not even that she really wants to, but she knows she has to. She moves immediately across the room gaining as much distance as she can venture, she just needs time to get her mind to return back from the mush Ali transforms her into. She desperately needs to pass this test, she cant afford her parents to think she’s failing again. Not if she wants to keep seeing Ali this often. Accidentally she drops the clothes on the way. 

Adjusting her eye’s from the floor, she notices Ali had changed into a summery dress after her shower, she feels the irresistible urge to meet the blonde’s pupils, once she finds the blonde’s eye’s, she searches them. The breath is snatched from her lungs as she views the lust and desire in her deep blue eye’s. She knows that transfixed gaze all too well, it’s the flirtatious expression featured before she is about to ravish her, she stares like a predator stalking it’s prey, weakly she trembles as her mouth feels completely dry “I've just had a shower” Alison steps towards her showing her that’s not a good enough reason for her to pause “we have school Ali” Alison’s enthralled expression makes her feel weak at the knee’s, with her last attempt to resist the blonde, she hastily adds “The girls” staring deep into her blue eye’s “they are waiting for us” Ali is a step away from her “you know Spencer wants to tell us….” she gulps, Ali is standing inches away from her, captivating her mind, she never can think clearly when the blonde invades her space like this. Alison forcefully pushes against her, pinning the girl up against the wall, quickly making sure to slip a thigh between the brunette’s. Her plump lips meet Emily’s in a rushed bruising kiss, “Your so sexy” she whimpers through kisses “I just cant help myself when your flaunting yourself” Emily giggles, knowing she had done no such thing, and pulls her lips away “I was innocently exiting the shower” smirking knowing she was about to steal Alison’s line from last night “its not my fault you find me” preventing Emily from smugly finishing her sentence she pulls Emily tightly against her and lifts her thigh up to press against the women’s core, causing Em’s breath to catch mid sentence “irresistible" it was now Alison’s turn to smirk, she loves the fact she elicited that reaction from the brunette, wanting to cause another she drives her leg harder into her. She watches the brunette scramble for purchase on her hips as a throaty moan is evoked from Em. God that noise, it sounds so deliciously perfect, she feels an uncontrollable overpowering need to compel the brunette to moan more for her ears only.

She needs that towel off Emily now, so before Em gets the idea to protest, she whips it quickly away from her and throws it half way across the room. “Ali” Em squeaked after the towel was taken from her. God the women in her all her glory is something that is unpreventably breath taking, in every instant she gets the pleasure to view her, she just feels a strong irresistible impulse to touch every inch of her, and make her thrash, writhe and scream her name. She looks down at her plump breasts, her toned stomach, and finally at her mons. She is extraordinarily stunning. She feels herself become uncomfortably wet, Alison thought before she was wet before, when seeing Emily come out of the bathroom in just a towel, she learnt she was wrong, now this is truly being turned on. God, she is devastatingly beautiful. Emily breath hitches as she sees Alison’s eye’s devour her body, the desire on her face, rips any barrier she put in place to stop this, god she needs Ali. 

Alison’s thigh rapidly thrusts against her, knowing she wants to see Em’s back arch in pleasure, jutting her breasts towards her, and hear her gasp and moan pleading for release. Hastily, she builds a momentum, before long she can feel Emily’s juices ooze across her skin, allowing gliding movements along her thigh. Emily’s cheeks flush as her breathing becomes shallow with each new jolt.

Emily cant believe this is happening, how did she end up in this compromising position, she had already warded Alison off before getting in the shower. This women, knows what buttons to press that’s for sure, she wants to beg Alison to strip her clothes off. But before she gets the chance the blonde’s thigh meets her centre, in the most powerful world crushingly perfect rhythm yet, instead of muttering a moan rips from her throat, her mind voids of any thought. All she wants is more, she needs more of Alison, god she needs her inside, curling and twisting them talented fingers. Heat rushes to every inch of her body, although she knows the majority went to her core, she can feel herself pooling and building so quickly. 

Alison can now feel Emily’s secretion gushing over her thigh, she knew she was getting closer, she must be so close, she wonders how tight she would feel around her fingers right in this moment, how perfectly soft and wet she would feel writhing on her fingers, silently begging her with tight pulses grasping her fingers. Em’s head tilts back and her mouth opens and releases a deep gasp. Keeping up the rhythm she kisses her brunette fervently. “More” Em manages to whimper, between the distractingly beautiful momentum. She just needs that bit more. Alison kisses Emily’s soft lips, as she rolls her brunettes nipples between her fingers.

Alison really needs to be touched to placate that insistent throbbing between her thighs, god she is so aroused, nothing could be more sexy than this, she is so wet she is sure her core is streaming liquid down her own legs. At this rate she is unsure if she will even need to be touched to orgasm. Taking a deep breath trying to control herself, she stops the rhythm, she wants Emily’s orgasm to be overwhelming, so she does the one thing that she knows Emily becomes so extra aroused by, well when she does it, she drops to her knee’s, connects her eye’s with Emily’s dark chocolate brown eye’s. 

As their dark dilated eye’s link, Emily’s breath hitches and she gasps, she nearly releases a moan as she realises what Alison is about to do to her. She can feel her breathing against her, right where she needs her tongue to be, on her clit. She feels sooo very hot. Having Ali’s head between her legs always makes her cum that bit harder, she knows its due to the past, thinking that Alison would never go down on her, when she thought the women only wanted practice. She never thought Alison would do this for her. She wonder’s briefly if Alison knows the reason this act, makes her feel so hot under the collar. Without too much preamble Alison dives towards her, and latches her mouth around her core. God its soo damn erotic, seeing Ali lustfully licking her, while never allowing her eyes to disconnect with Emily’s. Suddenly Alison is gently circling her clit. She hears Alison moan against her causing her clit to feel the benefits. Godddd that feels amazing. 

Alison loves the taste of her brunette, and cant help but let a moan slip, if she had known she tasted this delicious she would have been in this exact spot years ago, before her disappearance. She watches Emily’s face flush further to a deep shade of red. Her mouth opens as her head tilts back, as she flicks her tongue tenderly over the top of her clit. She picks her pace up circling her clit, wanting to see the brunette lose control, moan and gasps to irresistibly tear through the brunette’s body. Her hips writhe picking up quite a fast pace. Knowing Emily just needs a tiny bit more she runs two fingers across Em’s slit, coats them with her arousal and thrusts two deeply within her. Emily loudly moans as she adjusts to the fingers being inside of her. Alison moans at the feel of Emily’s warm wet and softness enclosed around her fingers, once again Emily feels the benefit of noise reverberating onto her clit, while she still keeps her tongues pace up. Emily moans calling out “FUUCCCCKKKKKK”. Clearly by how tight she is, Alison knows her brunette is not that far from her peak. Alison is just ridiculously wet now, she seriously cant cope with the lack of friction on her own centre, She swears she feels her own core clench as she hears Emily’s declaration of pleasure. She would use her other hand on herself however she knows any second now Emily’s going to need support standing, she can tell the girls legs are turning to jelly. So she places her hand on her to help support Em.

Emily feels Alison withdraw her fingers, quickens her pace on her clit, and to her surprise, she twists her fingers, causing a corkscrew motion, as she is entering her, faster and deeper into her centre. Electricity sparks from her core, wow! that fees soooo amazing “OHHH MYYYYYYY GGODDDDDDD” She shouts loud enough for the next doors to hear. Alison’s core once again trickles more juices down her legs, her knickers are easily soaked through, she will need to change them later, her centre once again clenches around nothing. Emily’s panting very heavily now, obviously trying to scrape every breath into lungs that she can. Emily’s hands fling into Alison’s hair holding her firmly in place, between her legs.

Alison is now struggling to keep the brunette standing and still, her hips are thrashing crazily clearly needing to come. So she gives her Emily clearly what Alison so desperately craves to behold, while Emily desperately favours the stimulation of the heavenly explosion within her loins. She twirls her tongue once more around her clit, and completely pulls out of the brunette adds a third finger and thrusts hard back in, causing the brunette to gasp. When she’s deep enough to meet Emily’s special spot, she powerfully curls her fingers colliding into it. Emily screams, unconsciously her body grips Alison’s fingers extremely tight, and releases, her juices now flowing and spilling out of her. The pressure in her abdomen releases. Emily feels her legs tremble, as she heads towards a divine euphoric state. As she smashes into the euphoria she slightly hears herself scream something.

"ALISON" She screams, loud enough for the neighbourhood to hear. God that’s a sight to behold. Emily’s back arching, her breasts, pushing forward. The look on her face, a sight she only gets to view, her eye’s slammed shut, that oh my god it was enough to bring her so very close to her own orgasm, her face, so beautiful, such a god damn erotic expression. She could feel Em’s juices begin to drip down her hand. Before she had even had the mind presence to draw her beauty’s orgasm into an ongoing stimulation, by keeping up her movements. The door slams violently open and hits the wall. 

"ALISON, EMILY?" Spencer shouts as she opens the door, she looks towards where the wet noises are coming from, Aria and Hannah shortly behind her. "AHHH!!" Spencer screams, after viewing that very very private moment. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Hannah practically shouts at them. Aria just sees them squeaks quietly "Oh hell no!" and just seals her eye’s shut in hope that if she cant see them, that really never happened. She never wanted to see Emily or Alison in such a….a….oh my god….an erotic position. She cant help but wonder if she could burn that memory from her mind, she would do anything to delete that.

Spencer turns around, still in shock, giving them a minute to get untangled. Alison must of unlatched her mouth from Emily, she looks directly at them, gasping for air, with Emily’s juices still glistening around her mouth. Ali still feels very much turned on and huskily but harshly says “What the fuck you still staring for? turn around Hannah.” Hannah huffs at Alison’s tone and does as ordered. Thinking that’s a good idea, Aria turns around too with her eyes still firmly shut.

She withdraws her fingers from inside Em. Emily’s eye’s open she cant help but gasp in her still elated state, unfortunately allowing their new audience to hear. “Please, tell me your not continuing?” Spencer mutters. “Of course we are not” Alison snarls. Alison licks her fingers and mouth clean as quick as possible, it would be too awkward to face them with Emily’s cum still over her, in the least erotic way possible, she really couldn’t afford for Emily to moan again, she licks her lips again double checking. Standing up she supports Emily further, She reaches behind her for the bed covers “Why the fuck, did you all just barge in?” she says aggravated and furious they got to see the only part of Emily that’s reserved only for her. “WE THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS FUCKING WRONG!” Hannah angrily replies. Spencer adds “We heard Emily scream from the car, and we just…we thought A..” not needing to finish her sentence, knowing Alison understands her.

She holds the cover around Emily waiting for her to consciously take hold of it. Emily looks around her and realises what had just happened “Oh my god" she whispers. Ali’s face reflecting understanding and added annoyance. "Em, ill get you some clothes, do you think you can support yourself?" she quietly nods yes too mortified to say anything. All of her friends had seen her but naked however not only that, when she was, christ, this is too embarrassing, when she came. How is she ever going to be able to look them in the eye. Alison walks to where Emily had dropped the clothes, finds her underwear and passes them to the brunette. Quickly she dresses. “You guys done, yet?” Hannah asks impatiently. Alison replies “Well she is.” Not thinking about what she implied, Hannah snickers at her comment. Realising what she just said she flushes with embarrassment. Emily practically wants to hide more after that comment, knowing she has nowhere to hide she sits on the bed, more mortified than before. Alison takes a deep breath, looks in the mirror checking for any obvious signs of their prior fun. None too obvious, she speedily brushes her hair, and gets rid of the remaining of Emily on her face. She sits on the bed with Emily after sorting herself out. “You can turn around now” she announces. 

The three girls turn to face them. “Are you two together? or is this a one night stand?” Hannah waists no time in getting answers. Alison looks towards to Emily to find out what she wants their friends to know, she doesn’t give her a clue instead Emily speaks “I we….were…..I’m” clearly stuttering not being able to cope with chatting to her friends after being caught mid orgasm caused by the women that’s broken her heart too many times. Alison interrupts “We’re together” she joyfully smiles “She’s my girlfriend” She nervously but proudly states. 

"Are you stupid Emily? You know she’s bad news, she’s a fucking terrible person, she stringed you along more times than I can count" Hannah clearly quite passionate on how much she detests Alison. That’s when Emily finds her courage to speak "No I’m fucking not, do you honestly think id be with her, if she was still stringing me along. I’m not that same girl that was devoted to her even if she doesn’t love me" Emily quickly realises she’s outed Alison’s feelings towards her and snaps her head to blonde. She goes to mouth I’m sorry instead. She sees Alison smile and begin to speak "I do love her and I've told her that more times than I can count, since we became official" Hannah huffs clearly unhappy with the situation. "I don’t believe you, you never fucking tell the truth, if you break her heart I swear we will fucking hunt you down Alison Lauren Dilaurentis, and make your life a living hell" Aria and Spencer look at each other, deciding if they would hunt her down, feeling they probably would they just look back at Alison "Okay fair enough" She huffs "But I’m not going to hurt her, I love every inch of her". Suddenly the three girls felt that was to much information considering that connection, that made to their minds eye, which was the sight of her making Emily scream. "Okay too much information" Aria scrambles out "I never want to witness anything like that again" she breathes out, "Never again" Alison chuckles at her obvious uncomfortable situation. "Next time, knock." Aria responds "Don’t worry I will, and for the record you got to prove you care about Emily to me". Spencer feels she best input her feelings into the conversation, challenging Alison she questions "Until you prove you love her, I wont be believing that you care either. Was you just planning to secretly have sex with Emily making her love you more?, and then break her to shards more than usual, and then leave her as nothing." Emily looks shocked, Alison scrambles to get her mind together "we only kept us a secret because we just wanted to figure us out more, before telling you all, sometimes I actually wanted to tell you guys, and so did Emily" her voice breaks at the thought of a destroyed Emily "Id never do that to her. I love her" Emily just grabs Alison’s hand showing love and support. "I understand none of you trust me, and I will work on showing you that my feelings are real, but it is true I do love her, I’d do anything for her". The girls just look at them clearly with not much more to say on the topic, other than distasteful factors. Emily reacts and responds "I love her, she loves me, I want you guys to respect that, until she hurts me okay" Alison pipes up "which wont happen" Emily squeezes her hand and finishes "give her a chance." They all agree to give her one chance. And they remind them its time to go to school. Eventually they all pack into the car and silently make the trip to school with Emily and Alison holding hands in the back of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own the characters
> 
> There is a part two to this. A continuation. Follow the link to the series. I promise its just a forfilling as this part ;). Its called Irresistible 2.


End file.
